


My Lady (GoT AU)

by Lenaa412



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Attack, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, House Stark, House Tully, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Marriage, Riverrun, Winter, Winterfell, fight, rebel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenaa412/pseuds/Lenaa412
Summary: Referring to the title: I named it "GoT AU", but I only used the world it is set in and the household names. It does not use any of the characters and/or events mentioned in any book or film; any similarities are unintentional. Also, I have only seen the TV show, but haven't read the books.* * *Evalyn Stark is the eldest daughter and heir to Winterfell after her Father had decided she will continue his line.This story follows the events in her life after a rebel attack on their castle.Join in and find out who is behind the attacks on their castle. Spoiler, it's not just the rebels.





	1. Chapter 1

I was dressing up when I heard someone enter my room without knocking, and I was about to tell them off when I saw that one of my guards entered my room, panic, and determination on his face.

“Please follow me, my lady,” he said, stepping next to me and clearly wanting me to follow him right now.

“Why what’s happening?” I reached for my cloak, and while putting it on, I followed him out of my room.

“The castle is under attack. We were instructed to take you and your siblings down to the tunnels.”

“Where is my father?”

“With the soldiers,” he said, and I took the other turn, towards him. “My lady. Please,” I heard him behind me, but I ignored him and headed towards my father to find out more.

When I found him, I called for him.

“Evalyn! What in the Gods’ name are you doing up here?” He looked at me at first, then to the guard behind me.

I ignored his question and asked, “What’s happening?”

“We are under attack by the Southern rebels. I told him to take you down to the tunnels.”

“Yes, I know. I want to fight with you. I can help.”

“And who would rule after me if you die? Because that would likely happen if the rebels find out that the heir is within the soldiers. They’d kill you in an instant.” I wanted to speak, but he didn’t let me. “Now, obey my word and follow him down to the tunnels with your siblings. Aran too.”

“He isn’t with you?” I asked.

“No. I asked him to gather your siblings, and he obeyed.” He gave me a stern look.

“Fine. But I’d rather you have one of us with you.”

He stepped to me and kissed the top of my head. “Thank you for your worry, but I will be fine.

This is like all the others.”

I looked around, looked at the swarming soldiers around us, running up and down, carrying this and that, here and there, shouting commands.

“Yeah. Okay.” I said, unconvinced, but I realised that I couldn’t do anything about, he set his mind on us cowering in the tunnels while he fights alongside his men.

I was ushered inside the walls, glancing back at my father one more time, seeing him shout commands and palm his sword.

I palmed mine, ready to use, though I would not today. I heard someone come on the hallway, and as my guard turned around, sword ready, I stepped in front of him, recognising the person before him. Running to him, I drew him into an embrace.

“Are you joining my father?” I asked.

“I’d rather spend my last hours with you.”

“Is it that bad?”

He just nodded. “Like the others, but there is a bit more of them this time.”

“How many more?” He didn’t answer at first, so I repeated my question. “Todd, how many more?”

“About two hundred more.”

I looked out the window, at the wall that will supposedly keep the rebels out.

“Would you be with my family and me, please? You’re practically family anyway.”

“While I’m sure your father tolerates that I steal a kiss every now and then, I’m not sure how he would approach the fact that I will hide with you.” He probably saw my expression and that I wanted to say something so he continued. “I didn’t mean it that way.”

“No, I know. But please. Aran’s fiancée will be there too,” I said.

“‘Fiancée’. Exactly. I’m not your fiancé.” I knew what and how he meant it, but the words stung for some reason.

Todd was one of the men who were sent to help my family a few years ago when a rebel attack decreased our numbers by two thirds. Since our family is the ruling one in the North, the families were happy to help, and a little, then or twenty people from all the allied the houses helped the Army of the North.

“No, you’re not,” I agreed. “Go ahead then, at least it will be easier staying down there if I know you’re with my father.”

“I mean, who needs me more? Your father, who has hundreds if not a thousand men fighting for him, or you with a dozen guards. No offence,” he said to the guard behind me. In response, he just growled.

“If that’s your choice.”

“It is.” He kissed the top of my head again. “And maybe we don’t need to just sit around, we could use this time for your training.”

“I am a fine swordsman, swordswoman,” I paused, frowning upon the word, “thank you very much.”

“‘Swordswoman’,” he repeated, wondering about the word too. “Whatever you say. Then, in that case. I’ll just test you.”

“But we don’t have training swords.”

“No, we don’t. I thought you’re skilled.” He shot back, and in response, I elbowed him in the side. Before he could respond to that, we took a sharp turn into a more spacious storage room and through the hole in the wall and down the stairs, under the ground, under the crypt.

The tunnels were only tunnels until it reached a point when it turned into a small square with pillars. There we had the place set up, it was always up, in case of emergency and now we got food brought down here too that would last us a week.

I had a corner as well as Sonia, my younger sister, who is only a year older than my younger brother, Valian. Aran, our older half-brother, had one too, as did our father, who will not be using his today.

Sonia and Valian were already sleeping when we arrived and were greeted by Aran.

“I thought you joined the army by father,” he said as he drew me into an embrace.

“Almost.” I laughed. “Next time. Are they asleep?”

“Barely.” He nodded towards the little ones’ tent. “I see you bought Todd.”

“I thought Alexa will be here too.”

“She stayed with her family this weekend. She needed to visit them anyway.”

“Really? When did she leave?”

“This morning. During your sword practice.”

I looked aside, reddening. “Oops. I wanted to say goodbye.”

“She understood and held no grudge,” he said to me and glanced at Todd.

“Leave him be. He is good.”

“Sure, he is.” He nodded, a smile starting form in the corner of his mouth, knowing that I know that he is only teasing.

I nudged him to which he finally smiled and nudged me back.

I sat down on the furs by one of the pillars, two torches above us and on all pillars. The hall was not big and wasn’t illuminated very good, but we could see each other, so that’s all that mattered. Todd, sitting down next to me, took my hand into his, and kissed it. Then, after opening his mouth to say something, he spotted Aran looking at him from his place, and instead of what he wanted initially, Todd said, “I don’t think your brother likes me very much.”

“Don’t be silly, he likes you, he just doesn’t like you with me.”

“That makes _no_ sense.”

“It _does_. Listen, so, he likes you as a person, but as ever father and brother with their daughters and sisters, they don’t think any man is good for them. Or good enough. They think I’d deserve better, the best, even though they fully accept who I’m with currently.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. But what about that practice now? I won’t be sitting here, waiting for my father to not come down.”

“Don’t say that.” He frowned upon me. “He _will_ triumph. He always does.”

“You’re right. Sorry,” I said, standing up. I took my cloak off and dropped it where I was sitting. Todd followed me and slightly reluctantly drew his sword. A few of the guards looked up from where they were sitting or standing as well as Aran, a hand on his sword. He and the guards relaxed as they saw it was only Todd, not a threat.

He looked around shyly, and I drew my slightly smaller sword and stood in position.

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Aran interrupted.

“What do you mean?” I asked, and instead of answering right away, he stood up and walked over to me.

“You’re putting too much weight on your front leg. This makes you lean forward and makes you move or change stances harder.” He tapped my foot with his, and I moved it back a little. “That’s better. Also, don’t hold your sword too high or too low. Aim it towards the bottom of your opponent’s throat.” He stepped behind me and lifted my sword while crouching a bit since he was taller than me.

“You beat me by a second,” Todd commented lifting his sword. Aran stepped out of the range, and Todd charged at me.

At first, all I could do was dodge his hits, but I did manage a few hits too. However, in the end, his sword ended up in my side.

Sighing from losing, I walked a few steps then stood in my corrected starting position. Todd smiled and charged at me again.

By the end of this round, I was on my knees, but my sword in his hand, while his sword was at my shoulder. As I turned around to walk a few steps away, I spotted that my left arm’s sleeve, just below my elbow, is cut. Only the top layer, so you can’t notice it, but both the boys would make a bigger deal out of it than it is, if they found out. So, without a word, I turned around, and we started again. One more time out of the five rounds I had with Todd, I won. I saw Aran watch us the whole time and now, he stood up, sword in hand.

“No.” I turned to him. Whether he wanted to practice with Todd or me, my answer was no. No for me because I don’t want to be beaten another three times, and no for Todd, because he’d cut him to pieces.

“Aw, come on. I can take him,” Todd said, smirking.

“Evalyn, don’t worry. I won’t harm him. Not much.” He smirked.

Their practice sword fight with real swords was way more interesting than mine with Todd. So much so, that a few of the guards joined in watching them. Sonia and Valian woke up during my third round and were now also watching them fight.

Todd made a swing in front of Aran’s chest, and you could’ve heard the scraping sound the steel made on his clothes. Aran froze for a second then continued.

In the end, Aran won with almost beheading Todd. He actually had his sword _on_ his neck while we only held it _near_ our aim.

Before I could say a word, he took his sword away, nodded to Todd, and walked back to his place. Todd and I sat back down too, Todd still panting.

“Your brother is good. But don’t tell him I said that. I won’t hear the end of it.”

I chuckled. “I won’t.” I kissed him on the cheek. He turned his head after and waited for a proper kiss, which I gave him. He held me closer by my waist and deepened the kiss, clearly not caring who was watching.

“I would take you right now if we were the only ones here,” he whispered so quietly, that if I weren’t so close to him, I wouldn’t have heard him.

“No, you wouldn’t because I wouldn’t let you.”

“Right. Not until you’re married.”

“Don’t mock me.”

“I’m not mocking you.” He kissed my forehead. “I’m reciting your words. Have I ever tried to force myself on you, therefore, disrespecting your wish?”

“No.”

“Exactly. I do respect your choice, and if you end up not marrying me, I will still cherish the time we spent together.”

“It’s not really my choice whom I marry, but if it were, I’d choose you.”

“You’re the heir of Winterfell, you can choose.”

“No, I still cannot because I’m a girl. I can be Lady of Winterfell because my father decided he will throw away tradition and let me, but I cannot ask him to do this for me too. To let me choose my future husband. That would make me feel like I was ungrateful.”

“It wouldn’t. But would you marry me?”

“Todd, I just told you that you would be my choice, but it’s not mine.”

“No. Evalyn, would you marry me?”

I didn’t see the ring in his fingers, and I definitely didn’t notice when he got it out and from where, but he was holding it up for me now.

“It was my mother’s. She gave it to me when I mentioned you to her for the first time,” he started. “I planned on asking you a few days ago, but I couldn’t find the moment.”

“Todd ...”

“Just a ‘yes’ or a ‘no’ would do.” He smiled.

“Yes. You know it’s a yes. But I can’t marry you.”

“What if I ask your father. What if he says ‘yes’? Would you marry me then?”

“Todd, how many times did I tell you I love you and that you’d be my choice?” I asked, smiling. “If I had one, my answer would be a thousand times ‘yes’. If my father gives us his blessings, then yes, I will.”

“First thing when this is finished,” he said. “I’ll ask him.”

I leaned closer to him, planting a kiss on his cheek as well as saying, “Then, after we’re married, you can take me however many times you want.”

“That’s not true,” he said equally quietly. “I could only take you however many times you will let me.” I smiled while nodding. “Excellent answer.”

He ticked my side, and I slid down along the pillar, laughing. He stopped and leaned down to kiss me, and I kissed him back.


	2. Chapter 2

We were woken up by two shrieking voices sometime later. I looked up over Todd’s shoulder and saw Sonia and Valian play with Aran. Todd was still half asleep, his hand on my side, but I sat up making his hand slip and waking him up. He looked behind him, searching for the source of the noise.

“Lyn!” Valian ran to me, around Todd and jumped into my arms. “Come play.”

“‘Lyn’?” Todd raised a brow.

I groaned. “I thought he grew out of it. He called me ‘Lyn’ because that’s what stuck with him when we kept telling him my name. Sonia was ‘Onnie’,” I explained with a smile, and because Valian was pulling me, I stood up and joined them playing.

It was a simple game we played; while you need to keep the circle, the aim was to roll the ball through in-between another person’s legs. It was a fun game; all four of us liked to play it. When it was just Sonia and Aran, and she was about to roll the ball, a guard came back running.

I looked at him, then Aran, who approached the guard coming and spoke in hushed voices. I turned my head to Todd and motioned towards my siblings, and he got it. He walked up to them as I walked up to Aran and the guard.

“You will do that. Evalyn.” Aran said my name as he saw me stand next to him.

“What’s happening?”

“Nothing,” Aran answered, not looking at me.

“Don’t you think the future Lady of Winterfell should know what’s happening? Tell me,” I asked but not in a demanding tone.

“We won, my lady, but they got in the castle in the end. The corridors and hallways are full of bodies,” the guard started.

“I asked him to clear it so that Sonia and Valian don’t have to see them. They’re too young for that,” he explained and was right. They were only eight and seven; they didn’t need to know the horrors of war yet.

“Yes, that’s a great plan.” I nodded in agreement and put my hand on Aran’s arm, thanking him silently.

“A plan already in motion, my lady. The rest will come back when it is done,” he added.

“Yes, thank you.”

He bowed his head and went back to his post by the tunnel.

“Aran,” I called him, and when he turned back and looked at me, something unreadable sat in his eyes. “I should be the one doing this.” I wasn’t scolding him, but I wasn’t too grateful that he did this behind my back.

“I know.” He stepped up to me and drew me into his arms. “But I’d rather spare you.”

“And if not me, who? You?” I looked up at him. We weren’t arguing, just talking to saying sentences to others that sounded like arguing but we said it with a hard heart. “You can’t be a Lord; you know that. However much I’d wish it for you. You were born first to father ...”

“Yes. And don’t get me wrong, I don’t want to take your glory, I just don’t want to see my little sister grow up.” He hugged me again.

“Sooner or later it will happen,” I added quietly and broke away from him, a small smile on my lips.


	3. Chapter 3

When it was safe to go out, Aran – with six guards in front of him – led us out of the tunnels followed by Sonia and Valian, then me and Todd and the rest of the guards behind us. The corridors have been cleared of bodies but not of the blood. Six guards ushered the little ones to their room, and the other six took us the other way, on my request, to father.

He sat in the dining hall, alone because everyone else was out in the courtyard celebrating. I walked up to the high table, Aran and Todd remaining at the side door. Father didn’t look my way, but I knew he saw me coming. He didn’t speak until I sat down on the chair next to him.

“We lost just as many men as they did. And we defeated them all.” He turned his head to me, and I could smell the many drinks he had in the last hour. “How are we going to survive if these rebels are multiplying like rabbits and we are losing men!?” He slammed his cup on the table, and half of his remaining drink spilt.

“We will figure it out. I know we will. You said we defeated them all.”

“Yes. We did. But who knows how many more there are?” He gulped his drink down and looked ahead, clearly thinking.

I kept quiet, as well as everyone in the hall. The only sound you could hear was the celebrating soldiers outside.

When he spoke again, he was still looking ahead. “You will marry a Southerner.”

“Father,” I started and saw Aran and Todd move uneasily too. Especially the latter.

“You will be the Lady of Winterfell, but we need the South too. We need their men.”

“How South are you talking about?”

“Not the South-South. Gods, no. The South of the North.”

“Father, you’re drunk. You also just have won a battle. We will discuss this later,” I said, ready to stand up, but he put a hand on my arm, holding me back. He leaned to my ear and whispered a name.

While keeping a straight face, I stood up and walked out of the hall, followed by the guards and Aran and Todd.

“What did he say to you?” Todd asked as we were in my room, cleaning it up.

“A name.”

“Whose?”

“He told me the name of the house my husband belongs to,” I teased him a bit more. I was surprised that I could do it without smiling, therefore giving it away.

“Evalyn. Tell me. Please.”

I stopped what I was doing and looked at him, starting to smile. “Tully.”

Todd froze in one place. “Your father wants you to marry into the Riverlands?”

“Yes. Why you don’t approve?”

He walked up to me and without a word, he kissed me deeply and passionately. “I approve,” he added. “We can finally marry?”

I laughed out of relief. “If you are who my father had in mind and not one of the other Tullys.”

“Let’s see. Are there any more boys in the Tully family who are high born, therefore worthy of marrying into your family? Also, they’d need to be unmarried, and not too old.” He thought. “Nope, it’s me.” He held my cheeks and looked into my eyes. “I love you; you know that?”

“I do. And now you can love me more after this,” I said, and he smiled widely and burrowed his head in my neck while holding me close. I was so happy, and I knew he was so happy too.


	4. Chapter 4

I knew I’m not going to have that talk with my father today, so in the evening, after dinner, I went to my room and got ready to sleep.

A few hours into the night, I woke up to something. The candle beside me burnt down already, so the only light in my room was the moonlight coming through the window.

I sat up and reached for my dagger on my bedside table, only to find it not there. I spotted my clothes and my sword in front of the fireplace, on the chair and looked around to see if anyone was in my room. Panic started to build up in me as I stood up to get my sword, and rightfully as a figure jumped up from the end board of my bed with a blade in hand. I had nowhere to go, he cornered me.

Grabbing my arm, he held me in one place and with his hand that held the blade, he stabbed me in the stomach. I was slow to react, and he did it a second time before I could kick him in the man parts, which made him drop the dagger. I grabbed it from the ground while holding my stomach and shoved it in the side of his throat.

Blood spilling out from his neck, he dropped to the ground, and I dropped the dagger.

I knew I needed to get to the door, and that was my only aim.

Opening the door with my left hand while trying not to die was a struggle, but I managed and tried to remember which one of the seemingly swirling and multiplying doors was Aran’s. I called his name while trying the doors. Some didn’t open, some weren’t there, but I kept calling him.

When I found another door and tried it, it slipped from under my hand and disappeared. I started to fall but didn’t hit the ground.

“I got you.” I heard Aran’s voice, but I don’t know how he got to find me. He scooped me up in his arms, and we were moving.

“Father,” I tried to say I needed to tell him about the person who was in my room, but Aran kept shushing me.

When we stopped, I was laying on something soft but hard at the same time, and it smelled strange. Looking around, the light was warm, candlelight, and it felt hot in the room.

Over me, people were talking, while something cold touched my stomach. Soon, I was given something to drink, which made the world blurrier than it already was, then everything went black.

When I woke up, my whole stomach area and back was aching. I tried sitting up, but pain shot into my body, and I fell back.

“Hey, hey, take it slow,” Aran was still here, a hand on my shoulder, pushing me back down, gently.

I opened my eyes and had to blink a few times to make the world not blurry.

“I need to tell my father.” I started rolling on my side to get off of whatever I was laying on.

“I told him already,” Aran said.

“No, you don’t know. It was a rebel with my dagger.”

“We know,” he put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me back gently again. “We found his body in your room. They also cleaned it up, so when you go back, it will be as if nothing happened.”

“But it did, Aran, someone _attacked_ me in my _home_!” Then I realised. “Sonia and Valian!”

“Calm down. They are unharmed. Whoever he was, he was targeting you. We did find a bag of silver on him, though. Someone paid him to kill you.”

“I will find whoever did this–”

“We know who did this. The leather bag had an emblem on it,” he said and took something out of his pocket and handed it to me. I barely saw the emblem on it, and what I didn’t see, I felt around for. I quickly realised who it belonged to and tossed it aside growling.

It landed on the floor, and while Aran stepped aside to pick it up, I took all my strength, rolled on my side and stood up before he could stop me.

I put more trust into my legs than needed, and they buckled, and had I not held onto the stone bed and had Aran not catch me, I would have fallen.

“You stubborn–”

“Dare to finish that sentence!” I interrupted and used his pause to push myself up and walk to the door, holding onto whatever I could.

“You shouldn’t be walking yet. You’re going to hurt yourself.” He stepped next to me and instead of holding me back, he put his arm around me and helped me out.

“I’m not going to lay here, under the castle. I cowered enough during the attack.”

“This is not _cowering_. This is _healing_ which you need if you’re to be the Lady of Winterfell.”

“I can heal in my own room while doing half the things I normally do.”

He helped me up to my room, walking as slowly as he can to not cause me pain.

“Was it the Maester who patched me up?” I asked, wincing from the pain and from the thought.

“No. It was me.” He shook his head. “The Maester’s hands were shaking too much.” He mocked his shaky hands, which made me laugh, then cry out from the pain it caused me.

Eventually, we arrived at my room.

“Father said each of us will have a personal guard. He said you will have two. I will send for them.”

“I don’t need a guard, let alone two. What would that make me look like? I can protect myself.”

“You were _attacked_ in your sleep, in your home last night.”

“And I _killed_ the person too with the blade he wanted to kill me with. Which was, by the way, _my own_!”

We both fell silent for a moment.

“Evalyn, I know you can protect yourself but accepting help every now and then is not a weakness.”

While we were talking, he helped me to my bed which had new linen on and the floor by it has been cleaned of blood too. But the picture in my head isn’t erased. I stopped when all that happened last night came back to me, and Aran noticed this.

“Do you want to stay here? You’re welcome to rest in my room. I’ll sleep on the divan.”

“No, but thanks. I’ll be fine here,” I said and climbed onto my bed. Half sitting up and leaning against the headboard, Aran helped me with the blanket.

“Where is Todd?”

“Last I saw him head to talk with your father about something.”

“Oh, Gods. That can’t be good.”

He laughed. “Don’t worry. I’ll go look for him.” He leaned down and kissed the top of my head. “I order you to rest.”

I chuckled. “You’re in no position to order me around.”

“Is that so?” He put his hands on his hips, and I looked at him and at me and laughed. He dropped his hands and joined in too.

“All right,” I gave in. He nodded his head, smiling, and left the room.

Even though the fire was burning, and there were candles lit, the room still felt cold and dark. Looking around from where I was laying, I started picturing figures into every shadow, scaring myself into thinking someone was there.

I looked beside my bed and spotted my dagger on the table. Stretching as I could, I reached it and put it under my blanket. It calmed me to know that I had something to defend myself with but gave little comfort.

When I was starting to think they won’t come, the door burst open and laughter spilt in. The two boys stopped as they saw me, dagger in hand. As I realised it was only them, exhaling, I put the blade down.

“Sorry,” Todd walked up to me and kissed my forehead. Keeping his against mine, he stayed there until I calmed down. When I looked up, I saw Aran gone.

“I heard father called you to talk to him?” I asked as he sat down on the other side of my bed.

“Yes, khm.” He cleared his throat.

“What?”

“All right, I can’t tease you the way you did me,” he admitted. “It _is_ me who he had in mind as your husband, and we just talked about what would happen and how afterwards. Just the basics. Who he should avoid for help and who would help him definitely.”

“Hmm. And?” I looked at him.

“Oh, it wasn’t that bad. He only threatened me four times during our almost an hour-long conversation.” I laughed, but it was cut short from the pain. “Does it hurt that bad?” I nodded, closing my eyes. I felt him kiss my cheek and sit up the way I was.

I moved a bit closer to him, and he moved closer to me too. I laid my head on his shoulder and adjusted my position, so I won’t hurt.

“Is that all right?” He asked.

“What do you mean?”

“That I’m here. With you. In your bed.”

“You can go if you want to,” I teased, lifting my head. At first, he looked at me like he believed me, then smiled in realisation. “In truth, we’re not doing anything inappropriate,” I gave him a stern look.

“No,” he shook his head while grinning. “We are not.” I chuckled and set my head back on his shoulder and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up, it was dark, and only the fire was burning and giving light. Todd was next to me, asleep while sitting. My stomach didn’t hurt as much now as I tried to scoot away from Todd and try to straighten up.

I slowly stood up and went to change the nightgown that I had on since last night. I untied it, and I let it drop on the floor. I got my other nightgown, and as I put it on, I heard something behind me. I knew it in my gut that it was Todd and not someone else, but at the same time, something clicked in me, warning me. “Do you need some help?”

I was mid-way in putting up the gown, both my arms in the sleeves half-way, with my back to him.

“No, but thanks,” I said but contradicted myself by not being able to move the gown up. I exhaled.

“Yes, please.”

He walked up behind me and helped me put the gown over my shoulders.

“Don’t worry, I did not peek,” he said, and I looked at him over my shoulder while tying the strings.

“Help me with the other one,” I said and pointed to the upper layer on the chair.

“How does this work?” He was turning it around, trying to find the top.

I took it from him and put one of my arms in the hole, and he helped me with the other. This one wasn’t tied but had some fancy, flat buttons, and I did that myself. Sitting down, I put my boots on.

“What are you doing?” He asked as he realised, I was all dressed up.

“I rested, now I’m doing what I should,” I said matter-of-factly.

The fact that he didn’t respond something to stop me surprised me. I figured he, too, would want me to go back into bed.

“Are you feeling up to it?” He asked, instead.

I stepped to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. “Yes. I’m not completely fine, but I can walk at least, and stand, without help.”

“Fine,” he seemed to _have_ thought of keeping me back and was now convincing himself more than me. “But if you no longer feel up to it, just tell me.”

I nodded in agreement. “I will.” I stepped to him to give him a hug. “Thank you.” We walked down the hallway just as I saw a servant bring a tray.

“Milady, should you be up yet? Milord.” She bowed her head in front of us. “I’m feeling better now. Is that for me?”

“Yes, my lady.”

“Is the rest of my family in the dining hall?”

“No, my lady, they finished already,” she said, shaking her head. “I knocked on your door, but no one answered, I assumed you were resting.”

“I was,” I said and turned to Todd. “Are you hungry?”

“I could eat.”

“We’ll eat in the hall. Whether or not my family is there,” I said to the servant.

“Yes, my lady. Milord.” She scurried ahead, and we followed slowly.

“Ah, stairs,” I breathed as we started descending.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, yes. I am.” I patted his arm as I held onto the wall.

When we got to the dining hall, we saw Aran step out and spot us.

“Why are you up? Why is she up?” He asked me, then turned to Todd.

“You think I could stop her from doing whatever she wants?” Todd asked, and I gave him a look.

“And she can speak for herself,” I added. Not letting him answer, I continued. “Where is my father? I need to speak to him.”

“Shouting orders as usual.”

“Can you tell him; I need to speak to him? Please?” I went around Aran and into the dining hall. Both of them followed me.

“No, because you need to be in your room, resting!”

“Is that your argument? Really?”

“Yeah, that was weak.”

“Listen,” I turned around to face him. “I can’t just lay in my bed and wait for ...” I couldn’t find the right words. “I can’t do useless. And I _am_ when I’m in my room. _This_ can’t stop me from doing my normal things like eating with my family; otherwise, the Benns win! I _cannot_ let them win!” I sat down in the end because all the angry shouts shot pain in my stomach.

Aran sat down next to me. “I just ... I never wanted to see you like this. Badly hurt and just because you’re the heir.”

“I know.” I looked down sighing then looked up again when I heard the servants enter with our lunches.


	6. Chapter 6

As we finished eating and were standing up, the hall’s doors bolted open, and my father stepped through.

“I didn’t believe Aran when he said you were up.” He stepped to me. “That’s my daughter.” He drew me into a hug and even though it did shoot pain into my stomach, I tried not to show it.

“I won’t be waiting around to heal. That would mean the Benns won!”

“Exactly! Come, I want to talk to you.” I stepped around him, and we walked to the door. “You too, Tully.” Todd caught up and walked behind us as my father led us to his study.

“Sit.” He motioned to the chairs by his desk.

“What’s going on?” I asked, confused, straining to sit.

“Well, you two are going to be married, and I already had a talk with this lad, now I want your opinion. After all, it’s only fair to hear your side too.” He leaned back.

“Uhm, well, if you’d like to hear that I’d very much like to marry Todd ... then that’s true. I really thought you’re going to marry me off to someone ... else.”

“And– I know, I know it’s not my place to ask, but since you have been courting my daughter since you arrived here,” he started. “I need to know if you two–”

“No!” I cut in. “No.”

“Great. Now, sooner rather than later in terms of the wedding?”

“Not before your name day,” I replied. “Maybe the solstice?”

He nodded in response. “That’s a great choice.”

I nodded too. “Can I– Can I wear Mother’s dress? I know you don’t want us touching–”

“You can.”

“–her stuff ... Wait, really?”

“Don’t tell her, but I think you’ll look more beautiful in it than she did.” He smiled. For a moment, he was just looking at me, taking me in, as if he couldn’t believe this was happening.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. I just don’t know when my little girl became a woman.” I looked down, smiling, unable to find an answer. “I hope you’ll take care of her, otherwise–”

“I will, my Lord.”

“Excellent. Off you go now, but nothing straining. I want you in top shape before my name day.”

“Yes, father.” I nodded.

When we were out of his study, as soon as Todd closed the door, he drew me in and kissed me. I could feel his happiness through his kiss, and his eagerness too. He put his forehead against mine, and I could read his wishes from his eyes.

“I know,” I said nodding slightly. “Let’s take a walk.”

“Are you up for it?”

I let his annoying question slide and nodded in response. He offered me his arm and taking it, we walked up to the top of the castle. From there, I looked out to the vast field laying in front of me, and to the forest at the side.

“What are you thinking about?”

“That one day, all this will be under my command. I’m not ready for that.” I turned to him.

“Of course, you’re not ready. No one ever is. I bet your father wasn’t either. It’s only natural to worry about it. If you wouldn’t, that would mean something else.” I understood what he meant.

“Let’s go back. It’s getting cold.”

“I’m not cold yet, but all right.”

When we arrived at my room, I saw the two guards stationed outside. We stepped in without a problem, but I thought they would try to stop Todd. They didn’t.

Somehow, my maid, who helps me in the evening, always knows when to come, so I assumed she would be here any minute.

“You should go. She’ll be here any minute” I said so, turning to Todd.

In response, he stepped to me and kissed me like he kissed me in front of my father’s study. And that’s when the door opened and closed right away. But this didn’t break Todd from kissing me.

Finally, when he pulled away. He kissed my forehead and left the room.

My maid helped me wash since I knew my wound couldn’t touch water for a few days, then helped me dress into my nightgown and left when I was ready.

I was tucked into bed, all comfortable, but it didn’t feel right. I was anxious. I had my dagger under my pillow – I supposed my maid found it but left it there, bless her. I stood up and walked to the door, debating whether I should call him back or not.

Calling myself silly, I went back to bed, and as I sat down, a knock came from the door. I stood up, groaning, and answered it. “I figured you’d want me here.”

“I did,” I said as he walked in. “But I thought it was silly. Also, what would the people think if they saw us sleeping together? We’re not married yet, and both of us are high born.”

“I can sleep there.” He motioned in front of the fireplace.

I was silent for some time, thinking. If I let him sleep in my bed, all the gossip about us will go around to everyone by midday. But if I let him sleep in front of the fireplace, that’s not going to be as comfortable, but it is the safest option.

“I can see the answer on your face.” He smiled and grabbed some blankets.

I was still starting where I stopped, and he walked up to me and kissed me on the top of my head. “Goodnight, Evalyn.”

“Goodnight, Todd.”


	7. Chapter 7

In the morning, Todd was still sleeping when my maid came in to help me. She spotted him sleeping on the divan and stopped in her tracks. I looked at her, questioningly, curious what her response will be but when she said nothing and approached me to help me dress up, it surprised me.

Todd slept through while I dressed up, and after I thanked and dismissed her, I crouched beside the divan.

“Todd.” I put my hand on his shoulder. “Todd, it’s time to wake–” I didn’t finish, and he was sitting upright. I chuckled.

“Sorry. Sorry.” He stood up. “I didn’t– Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. Get yourself ready and join me for breakfast.”

“All right.” He kissed my forehead, and we left the room together. He took a detour to his room and stepped through the dining hall just when they were serving breakfast.

We all looked up, and I hid my smile behind my hand. Todd quietly apologised and sat down next to Aran. Sonia and Valian were sitting on father’s right, and me, as the heir, was on his right with a seat between us. It was Mother’s seat, and even after she died, we kept it empty in her honour. I will be the one who takes it when I marry, and my husband will be sitting when I sit now.

After breakfast, I walked to the courtyard with my siblings for archery practice. Even though I couldn’t participate yet, I could watch and support.

“I know,” Todd next to me said when he noticed me watching Sonia and Valian longingly. “A short time, and you will be able to join them.”

“I know,” I reached for his hand. “Don’t you have practice too?”

He sighed. “Yes, but I didn’t want to leave you.”

“I’m fine. Really. I have people around me, even if I wish I didn’t.” I meant the two guards shadowing me from a few steps away.

Todd kissed my forehead. “I’ll go now then. See you later.”

“Bye.”


	8. Chapter 8

For father’s name day celebration, the castle was buzzing. People running up and down, people shouting to others and, of course, people taking advantage of the situation, like my little brother was.

“Got you!” I grabbed his shoulders, and he jumped so, that he dropped the tart from his hands. “That’s for tonight. And only if you’re a good boy.”

“I am.”

“Sure, you are. Come, let’s get you washed and dressed.” I took his hand, and he followed me without a word.

“Oh! Can I wear the blue one?”

“That’s not for today. How about the gold and blue one?”

“That’s too shiny.”

“No, it isn’t!” I argued, smiling. I glanced behind us to the three guards following us and sighed. It’s been a few weeks now since the attack, but father still insists on all of us having a guard, me an extra one. We arrived at Valian’s room, and two of them stayed out while one walked in with us but remained by the door.

I helped Valian bathe and dress up. He ended up liking the blue and gold one and didn’t want to change it even when I asked him if he still wanted the blue one.

Sonia stepped in the room and Valian ran to play with his toys.

“Careful, Valian. Don’t ruin your clothes.” I saw that he heard me, but he didn’t reply.

Sonia walked up to me shyly. She waved to me to lean down to her, so I crouched down. “Can you help me?”

“Sure. What do you need help with?” I whispered back.

“I don’t know which dress to put on.”

“Why are you whispering?” I asked.

“Because he is in here.” She referred to the guard at the door.

I stood up and looked at him. “Could you wait outside?” Without a word, he nodded and exited the room. “Is that better?” Sonia nodded. “Well, since Valian is wearing blue and gold, would you like to wear your similar dress?” She shrugged.

I walked over and took her dress out of the wardrobe. She ran her hand on the material and nodded. I looked back at Valian, seeing him play nicely and went to help Sonia clean up too.

Sitting in front of the mirror, I was brushing her hair.

“Can you do my hair like yours was?”

“When?”

“Uhm ... When we went to that place. That green place,” she said. I said, realising what she meant.

“Sure. But I’ll need your help.”

While doing her hair into a half-up braided crown, she was asking me questions about that time.

“And who did your hair?”

“Mother,” I said with a sad heart. She kept quiet for a moment.

“I didn’t like your dress then.”

I laughed. “Why?”

“It was ugly. It was brown.”

“I’m surprised you remembered. You were so little.”

“I wasn’t. I’m not little.” She crossed her arms.

“You are not little _now_ , that’s true.”

“And you wear nicer dresses now.”

We both laughed. The door opened, and Aran stepped in.

“Are you ready?” He looked at Valian then Sonia then me. “You’re not even dressed yet.”

“No.” I looked down on myself.

“Go. I’ll take them down.” I only noticed what he was wearing now.

“You dressed up today.”

“Well ... Alexa is finally coming home. These past weeks were long. I’m excited to see her again. Why? Is it not good?”

I chuckled, finishing Sonia’s hair. “You’re done.” I patted her shoulders and turned to Aran. “No, you’re fine. Really. It’s just ...”

“What?” He asked, getting panicked.

“Nothing, I just wanted to see you panicking.”

“You’re evil.” He shook his finger at me. “Watch out. I’ll avenge this.”

“Oooooo,” I put my hands in the air, pretending to be afraid.

“Go change. You’ll be late,” Aran said again.

I nodded and headed out of the room. I walked down the corridor to my room and left my two shadows outside.

Since Sonia and Valian were wearing blue and gold, and Aran was wearing navy, I decided I’ll wear navy too, so that the two younger children will match, and so will the two older children.

I actually had a lovely navy dress that I wanted to wear for so long. The top of it has this black, leather layer that is crisscrossed in multiple layers, and at the shoulders, it extends outwards a little. Otherwise, the bottom part is flowy but straight, and navy. I have a necklace with a wolf on it that matched the dress because it was a darker metal.

Regarding my hair, I thought of doing the same as I did to Sonia but doing it to myself is more complicated than doing it to someone else; and I was short on time too. So, I still did it half up, but I only did an easy updo with a couple of braids.

Stepping out of my room, as I was turning down the hallway, Todd walked towards me, almost into me.

“Evalyn. Wow. You look beautiful.”

“Thank you. Are you ready?”

“Not yet. But I will be there on time. I just have a last-minute thing to take care of.”

“A ‘thing to take care of’, huh?” I smiled.

He leaned in to kiss me. “You’ll find out soon enough.” Giving me one last smile, he stepped around me and hurried down to the corridor, assuming to his room.

Frowning after him, I went to the back courtyard where there will be attractions before the feast in the dining hall, which was redesigned to fit all those invited. Stepping outside – my shadows went to their places, for they didn’t need to follow me around out here – I headed to find my family.

I saw my father talking to a guest. I heard the little ones playing somewhere with other kids. A few minutes later – and a few many greetings and questions later – I found Aran with Alexa, kissing. Smiling to myself, thinking I didn’t want to disturb them, I turned to head back to father.

I only made a few steps when a hand appeared on my shoulder. My heart skipped a beat, but I turned around.

“We haven’t officially met. I’m Mark, Todd’s brother,” he said. There was a vibe around him that I couldn’t place. I couldn’t decide if it was a vibe that told me to run or to trust him.

“Nice meeting you,” I said politely but warily. “I’m sorry, I have to go find my father,” I started, “but I’ll see you again tonight.” He nodded, smiling, and I left while I had the chance - _definitely a creepy vibe._

Lost among all the bodies, I looked back if I saw him again, but didn’t see where I was going and bumped into someone.

“Todd,” I said, relieved.

“What happened? You look shaken up.”

“You never said you had a brother.”

“That’s because I don’t. Not even a half-brother. Only two sisters. But why?” He asked frowning.

“Who is this, Mark then whom I just met? He said he was your brother.”

He looked around over my shoulder. “Are you sure he said he was my brother? What did he look like?”

I was scanning the crowd, too, but I didn’t spot him. “Taller, light hair, black bottoms and a light shirt. Very polished.”

“Any accents? Distinguishing marks?”

I shook my head. “No. He seemed like a regular high born.”

“I’m telling your father,” he said, ready to leave, but I grabbed his arm. “I _need_ to. This could be someone who wants to hurt someone.”

“I realised that, but I don’t think we should bother him with this.” I spotted father among the people, talking and laughing. “It’s his day, let him not worry about us for once.” I looked back at Todd. “But we should tell the captain of the guard.”

“All right. I’ll go and tell him.”

“And leave me here?”

“If _you_ disappear, that would be noticed. If _I_ disappeared, it won’t,” he argued.

“Fine. Just be quick about it.”

“I will be,” he leaned down and kissed me. “And if you see him, don’t lose him. I’ll come and find you,” he finished and left.

Taking a deep breath then let it out, I put a smile on my face and went to mingle in the crowd.

A man called for attention and announced that the attractions and entertainments are about to begin. Everyone found a place to stand, mainly to the sides and front of the courtyard facing the back.

I tried to be as invisible as I can in the middle of the crowd. As the man started his speech, I wasn’t listening but scanning the crowd as I was shuffling to the right, trying to reach the stairs leading up to the gallery.

It took me some time, but before the man finished, during the applause, I managed to make a run for the stairs. One of my shadows stepped up to follow me, and I held a finger up to hold on. He stopped, and I continued to climb the stairs as quickly as I could in this dress, and from further away than usual, I hear the guard follow me.

Arriving up to the gallery, staying near the back wall, hiding in the shadows of the doorway, I had a perfect view of the people gathered below. The man finished his speech a few seconds ago, and now everyone was scattering. People went to talk to my father, people went inside, and some people turned to each other to speak.

I heard snippets of the conversations, talking about their lives or this event or our family, but I shut them out as these were not what I was looking for. What I was looking for was crossing the courtyard on the opposite side, a cup in his hands, heading towards the inside. But before he stepped in, he looked around, his eyes searching. I hid more in the shadows so that he won’t see me.

“Guard!” I whisper-shouted without taking my eye off Mark. Still standing where he was.

The guard came up and stopped a few steps away. “Yes, my lady?”

“There is a man who calls himself Mark. Fair-haired and fair-skinned, wearing light clothes and dark trousers. Right now, he is by the door on the opposite side of the courtyard,” I explained still not looking at the guard but Mark. “Todd is informing the captain as we speak, but I want everyone’s eyes on him, understood? He is not who he says he is.”

“Yes, my lady. I’ll send your other guard to watch him from afar.”

I let out a slight groan of annoyance. _This had to happen right now, hadn’t it?_ “Tell my siblings’ guards to have a close eye on them. I think this man would want to hurt someone today.”

“Right away, my lady.” He lingered for a second, deciding what to do; leave me and pass the information on as I instructed him, or obey my father’s words and stay with me.

“Leave! Now! Before he gets away.” I turned to him but turned right back. I cursed. This second was enough for Mark to get away.

I turned and dashed down the stairs, past my guard. Crossing the courtyard on the side, someone stepped in front of me, causing me to almost run into them.

Father.

I waved to my guard to go and fortunately he obeyed.

I put on a smile. “Father. How are you enjoying your name day?”

“Everyone seemed to have disappeared.”

“What?” Slight panic rushed through me, but I tried to mask it.

“I meant ... I saw you, but you disappeared when I wanted to go and talk to you; Aran ran off with that girl; the kids are off playing somewhere with the other kids ...”

“I’m here now.” I smiled again.

“Yes, you are. And you look especially beautiful today, darling.” He kissed my forehead. “I’m proud of you.”

I chuckled. “Beee-cause I dressed up nice?”

He laughed too. “No. I’m proud of how you held yourself up these past weeks. Given everything that happened and given everything that will happen.”

I frowned. “What do you mean? The wedding?”

“The wedding, what comes after, everything altogether.”

“Father.” I smiled. “Let’s continue this later, after your name day.” I planted a kiss on his cheek. “I have something to take care of now, but I will find you after. Enjoy today. It’s for you.”

“All right, you go. I’ll stay here and mask a smile for the Heronds.”

I laughed and turned away. No one liked the Heronds because they talked a lot and a lot about themselves. _Braggers._

Going inside where Mark might have disappeared to, I readied myself for anything. Anything but Todd coming down the stairs so hurriedly that he crashed into me.

Both of us on the floor, I cried out. “I’m sorry, Evalyn.”

“Why were you running so fast?”

“Because I wanted to get back to you as soon as possible. Where is Mark?”

“I blinked, and he got away.” He groaned. “He is in here somewhere.”

“Well, that helps.”

I nudged his arm. “What did the captain say?”

“He said he’ll send some more guards to spread out, and to look for him. I accompanied some to guard the staircases leading to everyone’s quarters and instructed them not to let anybody up but us.”

“Thank you. I told my guards to let the others know as well. Now, let’s look for this impostor.”

“Hold on.” Todd put a hand on my arm. “Why would _we_ go after him?”

“Uh, maybe because he is a danger to our family. Who knows what he wants! No one knows him, I assume nobody invited him, and if they did, they’re traitors.” I looked at him reassuring. “Don’t worry about me. I have the means to protect myself.”

“But you’re still not fully recovered yet.” He argued.

I rolled my eyes. “Oh, all right. Let me just sit back then and let you find him!”

“I don’t like your tone.” He said in a playfully hurt tone.

“And I don’t like that you think I’m weak. I’m fine. I _will be_ fine, especially because I have you. Now let’s find him.”


	9. Chapter 9

Looking through the nearest halls and rooms and storage rooms, none of them hid Mark. We heard people’s voices, louder by the moment and realised that the amusements were over, and they were coming in for the feast.

Hiding around the corner, we looked at the people slowly flowing in the dining hall and tried to determine when we should join them. At one point where there were more of them, we slipped out and joined the flow.

Finding our regular places, we sat down. Father was already seated and gave me a look.

“Sorry. It took longer than I wanted it to be.”

“You missed the show,” was all he said.

“I’ll watch it next time.”

“What was it you had to take care of?”

“I’ll tell you later,” I whispered with a smile, and he nodded and turned to the people. Only a few of them were finding their seats; the rest were already seated. Aran waited for them to sit down then stood up and held his cup out.

“For father.” He looked his way. “May he live a long and happy life.” I lifted my cup too.

“For the Lord of Winterfell!” someone shouted, and people echoed it, then drank from their cups. I sipped from my drink as I was looking at father looking at the people smiling like a winner.

Sometime later, after the last meal before the dessert, father stood up and held his cup out.

“I have something to say,” he started. Only now did I notice Mark, sitting at the furthest table from ours, now looking at me with a sly smile. I looked at Todd and looked back and forth between him and Mark, to let him know I found him. “It regards my daughter.” Hearing this, I looked at father, not knowing entirely what he is about to say. “In a month,” he continued, “she will be married to Todd Tully.” He nodded towards him. “Let us drink for their future.”

“To Evalyn Stark and Todd Tully!”

“To Stark and Tully!”

“To Evalyn and Todd!”

Everyone cheered as they lifted their cups and drank from them.

I turned to father, now sitting. “Why did you announce it now? Today is your day.”

“My day is almost over. There was no harm in it.”

“Thank you,” I said quietly. I looked around again, for no reason in particular, but I did spot Mark leaving his seat. He was half-way across the wall, heading towards the high table, sticking to the shadows. I looked at Todd, but he was busy talking to someone else, and nobody else seemed to have noticed it. Fingering the dagger that I hid in my boot, I looked at the guards.

I was about to try to catch one’s attention when the servants came in and brought the desserts. Handing it out to the tables to divide it among themselves, one was approaching our table.

After a moment, I saw Mark hiding in the shadows, waiting. I looked at the servant, then back to Mark and put it together. My mind was racing through all the thoughts on what to do, but none seemed right. Should I stand up and call attention to him? Should I wait? How do I call for the guards’ attention without him noticing? I looked back again and saw that he was looking at me with the same sort of smile he had on all day. I was reaching for my dagger, pulling it from my boot, ready to stand up when–

“Evalyn!”

“Yes?” I looked to father who snapped me out of the concentration.

“What are you looking at?” He turned to see what I was looking at, then back to me.

“Sorry.” I turned back ahead. I saw Todd leaning close to Aran, telling him something serious because both their faces were in a frown. Then suddenly they both looked at me. Then Aran stood up. People looked his way, including father and Alexa.

“Guards! Seal the exits!” As he said this, the guards closest to any door in the hall moved to block the way out. I did not see Mark anymore.

Now everyone quieted down and was watching.

“Aran, what’s this about?” Father stood up.

I stood up too. “Take Sonia and Valian to their rooms please,” I turned to the guards behind us, and three guards moved towards them.

“Would somebody explain all this?”

Todd was standing now, too, and moving somewhere with Aran, and I turned to father. “There is an impostor in here. Someone, a traitor, invited a man called Mark here who claimed he was Todd’s brother. Todd has no brothers,” I explained. “I was looking at him when you distracted me.” A door was shut as Valian and Sonia were escorted by the three guards.

“Search the grounds.” He told the guards, without questioning anything I said. “Nobody leaves until we find this person.” He sat back down, pushing his plate away from him.

Only a few minutes – but seemingly an eternity – later did the doors burst open and Aran was walking in, dragging someone behind him. I stood up and gasped – as did a few others – for there was a long cut on the side of his face, and blood trickled down his neck.

Todd followed, running.

“I believe this is the man you’re looking for.” He pushed him in front of the high table.

“That’s him,” I confirmed quietly for father.

Mark was beaten bloody and barely standing.

“Gods, Aran,” Alexa exclaimed. “You didn’t have to beat him half dead.”

“This happened first,” Aran pointed to his face.

Alexa said nothing.

“All right. Get him out of my sight,” father said, and two guards stepped up. “Throw him in a cell.” He waited until they were gon before he stood up and looked around in the room. He took his time, looked at every one of his guests, stopping here and there. Then he said, “Today’s festivities are over,” and proceeded to turn and leave.

“Father,” I said in surprise and stepped after him. “But what about the person who invited him. We need to find them and–”

“I want you in your room and staying there until I say you can leave, am I understood?”

I said nothing for some moments, then, “But we need to find that pe–” He just glared at me, and unable to stand it I looked away and nodded. “Yes, father.”

“Go! And take Alexa with you.” He turned. “Tully! Aran!” He waved to the two of them who followed.

I collected Alexa and headed to the side door with three guards.

Before I left, I saw father, Todd and Aran approach the main door and opening it, letting the people out. With a heavy heart, I left the hall and climbed the stairs to my room.


	10. Chapter 10

Stuck in my room, not being able to do anything was my worst nightmare. I kept walking up to the window from where I could see _some_ people leaving, then growling, walking some more and repeating the process.

Alexa was in the room too, though she said nothing, just sat by the fire.

“I don’t know how you do it,” I sat down next to her on the divan.

“Do what, my lady?”

“Oh, please. Call me Evalyn. You’re practically family,” I said, and she looked down. “Even if we don’t know each other very well, I’m happy to see my brother happy.”

She said nothing but I saw her smile.

I sighed and stood up again.

This time she did too, but to go and choose a book from my collection.

“I didn’t know you read,” I commented. Alexa wasn’t as high-born as we were, most of her people may not even know how to read, especially the girls.

“My father knew how to, and he thought, I should too.”

Saying nothing to this, I just nodded and looked out of the window. When in a few minutes no one left the castle, I assumed everyone has left and that Todd and or Aran will come soon.

I tried the door.

“My lady,” one of the guards turned to me. “You need to remain in your room, your father’s–”

“Yes, yes, I know what my father said. Please send for my brother and Todd. Tell them to come when they can.”

“Certainly, my lady.”

I closed the door.

I went to my bed and flopped on my back. A ghost pain shot into my stomach from my previous injury, though I knew it wasn’t as bad now as it was before. I wondered about it often. My attacker stabbed me twice. Once on the left side of my stomach and once below it. He might have aimed where he did, he might have stuck aimlessly, I don’t know, but I have heard of women who acquired similar injuries who couldn’t bear children. For me to continue our line, I will have to have children. But if this injury will prevent me fro–

The door opened, and I rolled to see who it was.

Aran stepped to Alexa, followed by Todd. I got up from the bed and hugged him tightly.

“Don’t ever do that again,” I whispered. “Don’t ever leave me this way.” I knew my words made no sense, but I was wording the feeling in my heart.

“I won’t. I won’t,” he assured me and hugged me tighter before letting me go.

I looked at the other two and saw that Aran had his face bandaged up already, speaking with Alexa in hushed tones.

I turned back to Todd.

“What did father want?”

“We got the person.” He started, whispering. “Turns out he knew who it was and gave him a good threatening. His face looked like as if he soiled himself.” He chuckled.

“So, father knew who it was? How?”

“I don’t know, he didn’t go into detail. In fact, he just told us to wait at the front in case anything happened. When he stopped the person, I put it together.”

“It could be when he looked around the room. Maybe he read the people’s faces ...” I thought. At least, that’s what I would’ve done: stare at people and whoever cowers when nobody else does, or whoever doesn’t cower when everybody else does, would be the culprit.

“Maybe. I don’t really want to think about that now.” He kissed my forehead. “All I care about right now is that I have you by my side.” He hugged me again, and over his shoulder, I could see Aran and Alexa leaving. The walked up to the door where Alexa stopped and kissed Aran on the cheek then flashed a smile towards me, and they left.

“Todd, who was the person father caught?”

“Hm? Why?”

“Who was it?”

“The Herons, why?”

I let out a sigh. My mind was playing games. “No reason.”

“Sneaky little rats they are. Sending an assassin.”

“Two assassins.”

“Right sorry. They really want to see you gone, don’t they? The question is _why_ exactly. It’s not as if your family has ever done anything wrong to them. Your father is a good Lord.”

“He is, but you know that rich people always want more; they’re never satisfied with what they got. Those are the people who want to be on top and will do anything to get there. Especially the Heronds.”


	11. Chapter 11

Two weeks went by, and our focus was half on the wedding and half on me getting back into shape after my injury. The Maester has deemed me healthy and recovered enough to continue my training, though still taking it lightly. I thought joining my siblings on their archery lesson should be light enough compared to joining Aran and Todd and the others on their sword fighting lesson.

“My lady,” someone said behind me and made me shoot my arrow into the gallery, almost hitting the person walking past. Sonia and Valian laughed behind their hands, and I shot them a playful piercing look that just made them snicker more and turn away.

“Yes?” I turned around to the person.

“I’m sorry, my lady, a woman is here to see you.”

“What woman? I didn’t expect anybody toda- Ah! Yes.”

“Yes. She is waiting in the Great Hall.”

“Thank you,” I gave the bow and arrows to the instructor and removed the protective pieces from my arm, then followed the man inside and to the Great Hall. Compared to the chill outside, inside wasn’t warmer. I liked the cold, but sometimes I had enough of it. Enough of this light chill. I liked winter, though I only lived through one so far.

We entered the Great Hall with the door’s opening echoing through the hall, and the woman turned around hearing the sound. Slightly bowing her head as I approached, she then looked up.

The Great Hall, or the Throne Room, always amazed me. This was the nearest hall to the front, the South Gate, so all new visitors got escorted here to wait for one of us. The hall amazed me because of how vast and echo-y it was, and the throne in the middle, on the small podium before the fireplace, was illuminated by the fire that burned behind it.

“My lady,” she smiled softly.

“Anet, is it? Sorry, these times I’m not too good with names,” I explained. So many new people, so many new names … New and old mixing together.

“Aneel, my lady, but close enough. I was sent to fit your wedding dress,” she started unsurely.

“Yes, yes. Follow me.”

I took us upstairs to my room, where, to my surprise, I saw Alexa leave that corridor. Now, her room was not here, hers was on the adjacent corridor where our few guest rooms were. Frowning, I put it aside, thinking I’ll address it later, but now I opened my room’s door. Trying to mask my suspicious look as I entered the room, looking around for anything that might be missing, I stopped in front of the mirror by the window.

We spent a good few hours on her taking my measurements and looking at some of my dresses to get an idea, and taking notes of how I would like my dress to look, she then left but promised to come back in a week with a base dress to fit and see how I liked it.

As I was escorting her, I remembered Alexa coming down the corridor. Mainly the expression she had on her face. It was a deep-in-thought expression and a searching one. There would have been nothing suspicious about that had she not given me a similar look on the night of father’s name day, and had she not come out of our corridor. Well, she could have left Aran’s room, for his was the first on the right, but that still doesn’t explain why she would leave his room with a frowning expression on her face.

I heard voices from a hallway on my right and stepped around the corner. Aran was talking in hushed voices with two guards. I didn’t hide back around the corner but slowly approached them. Aran was just finishing what he was saying to the guards and when he turned around, then took a step back.

“Gods above, Evalyn! Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

“I figured you heard me. I didn’t try to hide myself, I’m the future Lady of Winterfell,” I said in a mocked snobbish tone.

“Well, excuse me, my lady, for not noticing your arrival,” Aran bowed his head, smiling.

“All right. What were you telling the guards?” I asked, with a voice of curiosity.

“Guard duty thing. Did you want something?” he asked back.

“Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. It’s about Alexa.”

He frowned. “What of her?”

“Okay, hear me out, please, before you say anything. And you know I don’t have anything against her, I barely know her.”

“Evalyn …”

“All right. On my father’s name day, when you and Todd came to my room. When you left, Alexa looked back at me and … Well, she had this look in her eye, this … I can’t describe it, but it made me frown and think.”

Aran said nothing but I saw he wanted to. I continued. “Then today, she left our rooms’ corridor with this … frowning, thinking, deep-in-though look on her face. I thought she might have left your room, and there is nothing to that, but when I saw you now, I thought to ask, has she?”

“Left my room? I don’t know. She might have. She has her things in there.”

I just nodded, but then realised. “Wait, I thought she has a guest room while she stays here.”

“She did, but then she moved into my room. We’re together, why shouldn’t she?”

I found that really not fair that he could do that, but I couldn’t, but I didn’t voice my thoughts.

“Do you think I imagine things into this simple situation?”

Aran stepped to me and put a hand on my shoulder. “Evalyn, this is a stressful time for you, with your wedding happening so soon and everything after that …”

“So your answer is yes.”

“What are you suggesting she did?”

I thought about telling him what I thought these would mean, I thought about explaining how I got to believe that, but then I took one look at him, his eyes, telling me, daring me to dirty his love’s reputation, and I couldn’t do it. I just smiled instead.

“You know what? You might be right. It might just be my mind playing with me.”I looked down. “I should … I should just rest, I think,” I said, turning around.

Aran didn’t stop me.


	12. Chapter 12

I didn’t know what to think of Aran not stopping me. At first, I thought he agreed with me but didn’t know what to say. Then I put that thought aside because he would not believe that his love is someone who I think she might be. I wouldn’t have believed him if he had assumed all the things about Todd that I assumed of Alexa. Then I thought that if I want to prove she is who I think she might be, or might play as; I needed proof. I decided that I will keep an eye on Alexa until I know something for sure. Whether that be that she isn’t who I think she might be or whether it _is_.

When I went back around the corner, and my guards followed me, I stopped suddenly when I was away from anyone who could hear me, and I turned to them.

“I would like a guard by my door at all times. Not just shadowing me like you two do. One guard guarding me and one guard guarding my room would do just fine.”

“Certainly, my lady,” one said.

“And I want that guard to not let anyone in but the maid, Todd and my immediate family; that is my siblings and father. One of you, please let the captain know,” I added.

“My lady,” the same one who spoke just before now bowed his head, turned and left to complete my request. The other who stayed had a blank face on, willing to do his job as instructed.

I had some time before dinner, and I knew that every day before dinner, Sonia and Valian were on one of their lessons as I was their age. I didn’t know where Todd was, last I knew of his whereabouts was when I was on my archery lesson. Therefore I headed for the training courtyard to check.

Since I didn’t see anyone out here but the instructor, I asked him if he has seen Todd. He said my father had called him away a while ago. And so I went to look for my father. I went to his room and listened in through the door to see if anyone was talking inside. When I didn’t hear anything, I knocked.

“Come in,” his voice came from the other side, and I opened the door. My guard waited outside. Looking around in his room, Todd wasn’t here. “Evalyn. What can I help you with?”

“I seemed to have misplaced my finacé.” I chuckled.

“Oh,” he put the paper in his hand down. “I have just had a talk with him about his household. I sent him to the Maester to send a raven.”

“Thank you, father.” I turned to leave.

“Evalyn?”

“Yes, father?”

He stood up. “I know this is a … strange time for you. With your wedding and everything with it,” he started.

“Father, I’m fine. I have all the help I could imagine and more.”

“I know, I know. And I know you’re a woman now, but …” he walked around his desk. “I remember when I was getting married to your Mother.” A soft, reminiscent smile appeared on his face that turned sad a moment later. “It was the happiest moment of my life. I could not wait to see her on our wedding day and to visit the land afterwards.” He sighed. “But I know how hard it can be too. The fights, the tears, the laughs, all together even after we were married. I wouldn’t change anything for the world, but … I want you to know that no matter how hard times may seem, happiness will follow.”

I nodded in lack of words upon hearing him. Then, “You and Mother had fights?”

“Oh, yes. And lots of it.”

“About what?”

“Many things. Many little things. I was … quite stubborn. I wasn’t very keen on changing the traditions.”

“You weren’t?” I asked, shocked.

“No. If I had my way, Valian would be my heir.” I couldn’t help but feel disappointed upon hearing that. “But I wouldn’t change anything,” he added, not noticing my expression. “I am forever grateful for your Mother in my life and all that she brought with her.” He stepped to me and lifted my chin. “When I look at you, I can see myself in you in a great deal, but also pieces of her.” He moved his hand to my shoulder. “I know you’re going to be a great Lady when the time comes.”

“Thank you, father.” I stepped forward and hugged him. He was surprised for a second, but then he put his arms around me.

“Now go, find that Tully.”

I smiled and left his room.

On my way _to_ the Maester’s chamber, I found Todd coming _from_ it.

“I was looking just for you,” I said, smiling.

“Well, here I am.” He put his arms around my waist and leaned in. Our noses touched, and I wanted to kiss him, but the guard being so near bothered seemingly not only me. I drew away.

“I thought we could practice a little before dinner,” I suggested.

“Practice what?” He frowned for a second, then smiled.

“No,” I said to whatever he was thinking. “Sword fights.”

“Are you sure you’re up for it?” He gently poked my stomach.

“I swear to the Gods that if anyone else asks me that-”

He held a finger up. “Careful how you continue, and if you really want to swear that by the Gods’.”

I chuckled and looked down. “I’m up for it yes.” I looked back up into his eyes.

“Fine. Let’s go then.”

We went back out to the courtyard, and since there were only a few hours of daylight left, we used it to train. I knew Todd was taking it lightly and not giving his full, but he was partially right. By the end, I was exhausted and the ghost pain of my injury, even though it was fully healed, was shooting pain into my stomach. Of course, I masked my pain.

We washed our faces before we headed for dinner just in time when the servants were placing the plates on the table.

“I thought you’re not coming,” father looked at us when we entered.

I walked up to my seat and sat down. “Sorry, father.”

As my plate was placed in front of me, I glanced at Alexa speaking with Aran in hushed tones. _Maybe I was wrong?_ I asked myself and looked at my food as they looked away from each other and started eating. _Maybe I just want to find someone to blame for everything that happened. I know the Haronds were behind sending the assassins, there had to be someone from the inside, feeding him information._ I looked to Alexa again, eating her food and not noticing me looking. _Who to be the best option than the person half living here, half living with her parents? Who knows who she speaks to or who she visits when she is not here. For all we know she-_

“Are you not hungry?”

I looked at my father. I saw from the corner of my eye that Todd, Aran and Alexa looked up for a moment as they heard him speak. I looked down to my food, untouched, as the utensils too.

I looked back up at him. “Yes, sorry,” I said and started eating without looking to the side. I still felt their gazes upon me but tried hard to ignore it. That was the last thing I needed.


	13. Chapter 13

Aneel came back a week later with a base dress and some materials for the finish. The tradition is white, but I chose a rather bale bluish grey, almost white, but not quite. The dress itself will be tightly fitted around my torso and straight from the waist down. It will have this slight white pattern on it, not lace as I was initially suggested. Since the dress is almost white, the pure white design on it will show just enough.

Two weeks went by planning everything to happen after the wedding. Lots of talks with father and Todd, lots of ravens sent and received in collaboration with Todd’s father who travelled up here three days early.

Weddings of the Old Gods are simple, I was told as much. They aren’t that fancy and long as the Faith of the Seven weddings. For all the people invited, there will be a feast afterwards and music. I have never been to a wedding yet, so my own being the first one was making me nervous. But luckily I wasn’t the only one.

One day, when Todd and I sneaked away to get some time together-together, we were on the top of the castle, looking down on the land around us. We weren’t really talking, saying something here and there, but we felt each other’s feelings; nervousness, happiness, excitement …

I knew that this wedding will be a special one for one, I am not a boy, and yet I will inherit everything as if I was one. I will keep my name as Stark, but I will become a Tully by marriage. Todd will have some claim to Winterfell as my husband, but I will be the Lady of it after my father. Since my father will give me away, he can’t be who will marry us, that’s why Todd’s father, Theodore, travelled here early and will do it instead.

On the day of the wedding, on the first sight of the first guest, I retreated to my room.

“Evalyn!” came Todd’s voice from the other side of my room. I was standing at the window, looking out at the grey landscape. I heard the door open and close and Todd walking in and stopping behind me, but he said nothing. He didn’t need to. He knew what I was thinking, and he saw what I saw through the window. Some of the guests striding in the castle all dressed up and ready for tonight. I should start getting ready soon because the wedding will happen in a few hours, instead of dinner, but there will be a feast afterwards. _Oh, I’m getting hungry now._

Todd put his hand on my shoulder, and I turned around.

“I know what you’re thinking,” he said.

“I know you know. You’re probably thinking the same thing.”

“I doubt that. I’m thinking of the food we will have,” he corrected me and chuckled.

I laughed. “I’m thinking of food too.”

He put his arms around me and pulled me close. “Don’t worry about today. Nothing bad or different will happen tonight. My father will ask some questions, we will answer, your father will answer, I give you my cloak, we’ll kneel in silence, and we’re done. About afterwards-”

“I’m not worried about after the wedding,” I smiled softly. “Not really.”

He said nothing, just gave me a content look and hugged me again. Planting a kiss on my head, he sighed and pulled away. “We better get ready. I need a bath after today.” He was talking more to himself than to me, but I still nodded in agreement.

“That’s a good idea,” I murmured and gave him a quick kiss before he left my room.

I had some help by one of the female workers to do my hair into a bride’s braid, and help me into my dress. I didn’t really need help, I’ve learnt to dress myself even into more complicated dresses like this one. It had three decorative layers. In the end, the dress came out just how I pictured it.

As I was walking down and out to the Godswood, I saw the people gathered through a window holding torches while leaving a path for me to the heart tree. When I reached the door that led outside, I saw father. He turned and looked at me, seeing me in my wedding dress for the first time.

“This is not your Mother’s dress,” he said but not disappointedly.

“I know. I tried that on, but I felt like I couldn’t do it in that dress. It was for Mother, not for me. Maybe it will be good for Sonia,” I rambled.

“Evalyn.” He put his hands on my shoulders and took a deep breath, meaning for me to copy him. I took a deep breath, held it for a couple of seconds then let it out. “Don’t worry. Everything will be fine. Gods, you’re so grown up now,” he took his hands away and offered me his arm, which I took and turned ahead. “Ready?”

I swallowed but smiled contently. “Ready.”

As we turned around the corner, I saw all the people whom I saw from the window, but they seemed oddly more intimidating now, with their smiling faces that the torches’ flame danced and cast weird shadows on. Then, at the tree was standing Todd, all dressed up nicely since I last saw him a few hours ago. Suddenly I didn’t see anybody else, just him, standing by the tree in the snow. As I felt we stopped, I saw everyone else again, Todd’s father in front of the tree, my father beside me and all the guests behind and around us watching silently.

Todd’s father looked around then to us and asked, “Who comes before the Old Gods at night?”

“Evalyn of House Stark comes here to be wed,” my father answered. “A woman grown and flowered, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?”

“Todd of House Tully. Second son of Theodore of House Tully and heir to Winterfell. Who gives her?” Todd asked.

“Robert of House Stark. Father of the bride,” my father answered.

Todd’s father then turned and looked at me. “Lady Evalyn, will you take this man?”

I looked at Todd and smiled. All my sweet memories came before me in my mind, replaying in fast motion to remind me what I should say and why. “I take this man.”

“Please join hands and kneel before the Old Gods,” Todd’s father said, and we did as told. A moment passed in silence as everyone said a prayer. After that, we stood up, and I turned around so that Todd can take my cloak off - which had my house’s sigil on - and put his on my shoulders - with his house’s sigil. As we stood up, all the guests cheered and continued as we walked inside on the path I walked down. Todd reached for my hand and kissed it before we stepped in and headed for the dining hall.

There we had a feast with music and cheering and shouting, just like we did on father’s name day. As I was sitting at the table, on father’s direct right, with Todd on my right, and was looking out to the people enjoying themselves, I felt happy. Really happy. I looked at Todd, and he gave me a curious look. We had just finished our food, scraps still left on our plates, dessert yet to come. But somehow, I wasn’t in the mood for dessert. I smiled at Todd, and he gave me a cheeky look. I nudged his arm, but we both understood what the other meant.

Todd started standing up just half-a-second before me, and visibly reaching for my hand, he took it and led me away from the table. There were whooping and cheering as we walked out of the dining hall, but I remember, this moment was one of my happiest moments so far in life. Having Todd in my life permanently, by a bond genuinely understood by a few; due to it being of love not of politics.

Todd kissed me on the cheek before we childishly skip-ran to my room.


End file.
